1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a luminaire, and more particularly to a luminaire having an inner flow path.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional luminaire 9 includes a base 90 having a platform, a light-emitting unit 91, a plurality of heat-dissipating fins 92 connected to the light-emitting unit 91, and a lamp cover 93. The light-emitting unit 91 includes a circuit board disposed on the platform, and a plurality of LEDs disposed on the circuit board. Heat generated from the LEDs can be transmitted onto the heat-dissipating fins 92. When the temperatures of the heat-dissipating fins 92 are increased, environmental air is heated to form hot air due to heat exchange. Hence, hot air surrounding the luminaire 9 flows upwardly, and cold air surrounding the luminaire 9 flows downwardly, so that an outer flow field occurs around the luminaire 9.
As such, the heat-dissipating fins 92 are designed solely for increasing heat exchange area, and but not for enhancing airflow occurring during heat exchange. For example, a space defined between any two adjacent heat-dissipating fins 92 is closed at a bottom end of the base 90, so as not to have a sufficient contribution to heat exchange, thereby resulting in a limited cooling efficiency.